After Prom Delight
by FunkelinaGroovenstein
Summary: After a night of passionate drinking, Edd and Kevin winded up in his place for a night. Everything was going great, it lasted a few days then something terribly wrong happens.
1. Shards of Dreaming

**Chapter 1: Shards of Dreaming**

[Author's comments will be at the end of the fic.]

* * *

Laughter and drunk teens roam the streets tonight. They are the kings and queens of surviving the knowledge prison. Some puking by the sidewalks, some busy to find a place and "settle", but overall everyone is trying to have fun.

Out on the streets somewhere, two teenage boys walk in pairs. Giggling and laughing as they can no longer tell apart a chicken and an orange. Slowly they calmed down as they passed the third alley from their school. Their neighbourhood have expanded since the year they entered high school. More units and small apartments are being established, along with small business. The alleys of the newly formed buildings are a great place for horny teens to make out and what-not.

As they walked in silence with the pungent scent of alcohol, their eyes finally met when Edd attempts to trigger a conversation. They laughed it off to expel the awkwardness.

"Hey, I'm really glad the person I left with tonight was you." says the blushing red-head.

"I too am glad of your presence tonight, Kevin." says Edd.

"I was thinking…could we go back to your place tonight? I mean, don't get me wrong my parents don't like me drinking…and your house is closer anyway…so?" Kevin awkwardly rubs his nape.

"Sure, however my residence is without parental guidance this week. My parents are off to a business trip, they will not be back until next weekend. Would you be fine with that?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with it. Let's go then"

"Wait Kevin, shouldn't you text your parents first?" asked the taller male.

"I'll text them later, should we get some drinks on our way back? My treat." Kevin grins.

"I'm sure we've drank enough, the only thing we'll be drinking tonight is water or tea" Edd leads them to his place.

Tonight was important for Edd because it's their last year of high school. He thought he'd be spending it with his best pals. However all of them part ways after the party. Ed went home early because he had too many drinks; Eddy went to a motel with his date, as for Edd he left with Kevin because they met each other on their way home.

Edd opens the door and welcomed Kevin into his home. He tries to make him as comfortable as possible. After all it is the best way to treat guests. They watched some TV and had some water and snacks. It is very important to stay hydrated and replenished with food after some excessive drinking. They sat on the couch in the living room, talking and watching football recaps. They found out they have more in common than they thought. Conversations have never been so entertaining.

Hours and hours passed they've realised it was getting really late. However they don't want this to end. In the morning everything will go back to normal. The spark between them will not be there in the morning, only headaches. Surrounded by the fragrance of alcohol and anxiety, Edd makes a move. He'll blame the alcohol later, but now this moment is his.

He leans in to kiss the red head at the end of a conversation. He didn't expect him to like it or anything. It's now or never!

Gently he pulls away. Not long after he pulls back, Kevin grabs his head and replies rapidly with a kiss that pressed his lips so hard his lips became numb after the kiss. Rotation, twirls, the world was spinning. The kisses grew with passion, then affection soon their hands start to explore each other's torso. The kisses were unbreakable. Edd starts to kiss the side of Kevin's neck; slowly he made his way to his collar bone. Before he disrespects him, he lifts his head and asks if he wants to take this further. Kevin nods; never in a billion year would he imagine himself in this situation. Somehow he wants this. As he kisses his collar bones his hands were busy tracing down Kevin's back. He then made his way back to his lips; they start to fiddle with each other's tongues. Horny teens.

Then Edd kisses Kevin's forehead and whispers in his ears.

"Sorry darling, I'll have to stop here. I'd much prefer if we were sober for our first encounter."

Just like that, Kevin wants him even more. However it seems like Edd doesn't want to take it up a notch. So they spent rest of their night sleeping together, not sexy-sleeping. Kevin cuddles up with his partner and drifted off to a semi-amazing night.

Next morning they were woken up by the bright strike of sun-light peeking through the blinds. Edd wakes up, kisses Kevin's cheek then proceeds to make some breakfast for them. After all they'll need it. Few minutes passed and he is woken up by the sound of bacon sizzling in the frying pan. The aroma of eggs, bacon and toast flatters the interior of the house.

"Morning" says Kevin.

"Oh, morning! How was your sleep last night?" Edd faces him for a few seconds and resumes to his cooking.

"It was great! Best one yet, no sarcasm intended" he smiles.

"That's good to know, would you like some beverages along with your breakfast?"

"I'll have some water, would you like me to help? You seem pretty busy there."

"That'd be nice, the cups are in the cupboard on my right, yup that's the one" as Kevin reach to the storage.

The morning passed unlike what Edd's prediction. Perhaps their relationship was meant to live longer than he anticipated. Sadly, little did they know there is a huge problem ascending.

* * *

Dun, dun, DUNNNNNN!

Yeah….it's crap, but I'm working on it. A few more chapters to come~~~~

Sit tight~~~~


	2. Time of Moons

**Chapter 2: Time of Moons**

[Author's comments will be at the end of the fic.]

* * *

Noon arrived since they woke up at 11; there wasn't much morning to start with. They both clean up the kitchen and bathe themselves. Edd lends him a set of his clothes until Kevin's clothes are done washing. He gives him a tour of the house, where the fantastic trio plan their master pieces. With all these facilities, he acknowledges why they are tempted to activate the plans.

Soon they finished the tour and went back to the Edd's room. They sit down on his bed and began to talk again. The room quiets down when their voices began to stop in exchange of kisses and hugs. Just when they were getting into it the dryer beeps, the alarm forces Edd to stop kissing his passionate lover.

"My apologies dear, let me just get your clothes." Says Edd

"Sure…" Kevin replies as he watches the taller male walk out the room.

Maybe he's just nervous; perhaps he's playing a game. This boy genius is a tough case to crack. Perhaps he should initiate the activity. So he exits the room and sneaks down to the laundry room. Edd is ironing the clothes that had just been retrieved from the dryer. Seems like he's thinking of something, he didn't even notice his guest had entered the room.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kevin breaks the silence.

"OH! Oh hey Kevin, I didn't notice you were here. As to your question, yes I am fine."

"Not to me, it's ok if you don't want to do it. I'll understand.

"Well…something feels odd that's all."

"You're probably just nervous"

"I sure hope so...I just think…first time encounters are special…to be very honest I think all encounters should be under special circumstances."

"Right, am I not _special _enough for you?" Kevin chuckles.

"No no, sorry if I made you feel that way. I was not my intention. I was meaning to say is…we don't have a deep bond. We've only started talking last night and…I-"

"It's ok, I said I understand. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." Just like that Kevin ended the conversation with a smile.

"You don't need to iron them, they'll get wrinkled soon" He takes the clothes and replaces them with his own clothes.

He walks out the door.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yes I suppose, see you." Replied Edd, with eyes still lingering at Kevin's shadow; wondering he might have done something wrong?

* * *

Later that evening Kevin drops by to give Edd something. He answers the door to only find Kevin surprises him with a kiss.

"Well, um…greetings Kevin, how may I help you? Edd stutters, he was not expecting this.

"I came here to drop by some dinner my parents made. They heard about your parents being out of town so they thought you could use some company tonight. They also want to thank you for taking care of me last night."

"That's very kind of them. How rude of me for keeping you here standing, come on in."

"By the way, I have a question for you…you don't have to answer it if you're uncomfortable. If you didn't want to **do it** then why did you start it in the first place?" Kevin asks.

"Well, first I thought maybe I should try it then the feeling wasn't right so I stopped. In the morning I thought it might feel different since we would be sober, but it hardly changed anything."

"Right….so...where are your plates?"

"They're right over…here" Edd walks towards the drawer with the plates and takes them out for him.

Soon before they know they started talking like yesterday again. Nothing too heavy, just two casual buddies talking; they have been acquaintance over 4~6 years now. However they never really had a conversation. They hung out with different people and different groups. When the night starts to get later, Edd asks the question that has been bothering him for a while.

"Kevin, may I ask you something? It might be a tint personal"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Um….are your parents…happy with you being…you know…homosexual?" Finally Edd spits out those words.

"I don't know, I've never had one and I don't think they'd mind. Why? Are yours homophobs?"

"I don't know either; I just wanted to ask since you always date girls"

"Not always, I've always had a special feeling for guys. Some guys, not all the guys. I don't know, just like Nazz always told me its ok and stuff."

"Oh, right…well that's nice. You have a very supportive friend. You better keep her close; don't do anything stupid to lose her."

"Sure thing, anyway let's clean up?"

"Yes…"

* * *

I feel really detached with the characters today….030 I can't write seriously~~~

Btw, I'm using random title generator for my chapter titles in this story. hahahahfdlsfjdkslfjkdsl


	3. The Way of the World

**Chapter 3: The Way of the World**

[Author's comments will be at the end of the fic.]

* * *

_-Two weeks later-_

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring.

"Hello? This is Edward speaking."

"_Hey Edd this is Nazz, have you seen Kevin?"_

"I'm afraid not Nazz, I haven't seen him since the party four days ago. Is something wrong?"

"_Yes, can I come over? I just thought since you're the closest person he's got as a lover…you should know this…"_

"Um…Sure Nazz…I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah…see you."

Edd's heart races, what could possibly be so worrying that Nazz has to come over and tell him. Was Edd supposed to know what happened to Kevin?

* * *

Yup, I'm keeping this chapter short. Let's end with a cliff-hanger~~~

Next time I'll give you a cliff-hang-over :DDD


End file.
